Sakuya's Secret
Synopsis Ayeka and Sasami are shocked to realize that Sasami's playmate Yugi and the evil force that attacked the Masaki shrine are one and the same. Whilst Sasami tries to come to terms with the truth about her friend, Ayeka lets paranoia get the better of her as she turns the house into a trap-filled anti-intruder zone! Meanwhile, Tenchi finds himself the unwilling subject of a photo session when Sakuya decides to take pictures of their summer break together, but his discomfort soon turns to unease when Sakuya evades even his most casual questions about her past. Could it be that Sakuya isn't quite the normal high school girl she appears to be? Full Recap As he continues his shrine priest training under Priest Tsuchida, Tenchi finds he has a new audience for his work- Sakuya. As promised, she wants to spend every moment of summer break with him, and now she has even brought a camera with her so that she can record their experiences on film! Back in Okayama, Ayeka is shocked to learn that Sasami has been spending time with a girl named Yugi. Despite Sasami's protestations to the contrary, Ayeka is sure that this must be the same Yugi that attacked the Masaki shrine, and decides to prove her theory. Both sisters draw a picture of Yugi for comparison purposes, but as Yugi appeared to them in different guises, the results are inconclusive. Ayeka is unwilling to give up on her idea, however, and asks Washu to show Sasami the recording she made of Yugi's visit. Watching the video, Sasami immediately notices the striking resemblance between the Yugi she knows and the girl in the video- but could this evil person really be her dear friend? As they stop off at a café, Sakuya's enthusiasm for taking photos of Tenchi is undiminished, and Tenchi cannot help being curious about her new hobby. As he wonders if her expensive-looking camera came from her father, Tenchi realizes that he doesn't know anything about Sakuya's parents. However, when he tries to ask Sakuya about them, she evades his questions, instead suggesting that they go to the park to take some more pictures. With the help of Azaka and Kamidake, Ayeka has booby-trapped the entire Masaki house, hoping that her new security measures will provide and adequate defense against Yugi. Sasami still cannot believe that her friend could really be as vicious as Ayeka claims, but her sister is adamant- Yugi is bad news. As Sakuya continues to build up her photo collection, Tenchi finds himself curious as to her past and her family- after all, he really doesn't know all that much about Sakuya's background. Once again, he attempts to ask her a few questions, but makes little headway- she either evades him, or simply claims not to remember, leaving Tenchi to wonder just how she can know so little about her own life. Whilst Washu continues her research into the gem Tenchi gave her, Nobuyuki arrives home from work- only to discover that his home is practically unrecognizable! Not only does the house appear to have been converted into some kind of military outpost, but Azaka and Kamidake are busy patrolling the perimeter, dressed in camouflage! Determined to get inside, Nobuyuki tries both the front and back doors, but Ayeka's guns and anti-personnel mines prove to be too much for him. In the depths of space, Ryoko and Hotsuma are engaged in their next raid- looting a primitive-looking village. Despite the pleading of the village elder, Ryoko makes off with their most sacred treasure. Angered, one of the younger native boys threatens Ryoko, even kicking her in the face when she lifts him off the ground and calls him a brat. Annoyed, Ryoko goes to hit him, but before she can make contact, her gem bracelet flicks upwards, and she suddenly sees a split second image of Tenchi. Much to Hotsuma's annoyance, Ryoko pulls back, and tosses the boy aside. Kiyone and Mihoshi are still on Ryoko's trail, but by the time they arrive at the planet, she has long departed. Bored, Mihoshi turns to her Space Police Policeman dolls for amusement, provoking an angry outburst from Kiyone. As the apologetic Mihoshi promises not to mess up the cockpit again, Kiyone becomes aware of her own gem, and she too softens her attitude, suggesting that it might not be such a bad idea to spend their next vacation back on Earth. Back at Tenchi's apartment, Tenchi and Sakuya go through the day's photographs together, laughing at the bad pictures and admiring the good ones. However, when Tenchi places one of the pictures of Sakuya and himself on the desk, she catches him staring at the photo of his family and friends, and once again becomes upset at his preoccupation with the other girls in his life. As Tenchi explains that it is his hometown that he misses as much as anything, Sakuya suddenly realizes that she doesn't even know her own home. The only thing she can remember is being in Tokyo with Tenchi- everything else is a blank. Scared at this thought, Sakuya hastily departs, leaving a confused Tenchi behind. Whilst Nobuyuki makes yet another unsuccessful attempt to get into his house (this time via the lake), Sasami continues to agonize over the truth about Yugi. Elsewhere, Yugi herself decides that the time has finally come to move on with the culmination of her plans. As Tsugaru and Matori appear by her side, Yugi exercises her powers, extending her crystal realm, so much so that it begins to protrude into the real world. Unaware of what is going on outside, Sakuya has returned to her apartment. Sitting alone, her photos scattered around her, she cannot escape the fact that, unlike Tenchi, she has no memory of her past, no idea about her home, her family, or about anything that happened before she met Tenchi. And, as she finally realizes the cold, hard truth, Sakuya collapses to the floor, sobbing and crying out to Tenchi for help. But will he be able to help her find the answers to her missing past?